Soulbound
by Zombefeild
Summary: Look, Maka did not kill Lord Death. I don't care what that damned evidence says, there is no way in hell she would do that. Does anyone believe me...? This is so uncool Soulbound: Soul Eater fanfiction


Maka ran through the alleys of death city. Blood from a reaper staining her clothes and dripping off her face, a mockery in crimson liquid form. Not too far behind, a raven-haired boy on a skateboard, hovering in the distance, was chasing after her.

"C'mon guys, Maka can't have gotten too far" Death The Kid said with a halt of his skateboard. The four running along side him stopped too, completly out of breath. One white-haired albino unable to famine his partners turned actions. A blue-haired boy who had acquired rage in ignorant belief and was ready to slaughter someone. A black-haired girl too shocked to think the event was true, And a purple-haired meister not sure how to deal with this. No one saw what happened but the evidence could not be ignored. Tsubaki was the first to break the silence.

"Uh Kid? Liz? Patty? I don't think Maka could do anything as cruel as kill Lord Death. I mean-"

"Tsubaki shut up!" Black Star yelled.

"Maka is a lying bastard and I will DESTROY her!" Tsubaki was taken back by Black Star's interruption. Sure he was arrogant and loud but he never talked to her that way.

"I swear I never saw it coming, to think of all the trust I put in her. I still don't believe it." Soul said shaking his head.

"Hmph So un-cool" Soul sounded very calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. No way could Maka kill the Grim Reaper it just...didn't work! He knew his partner, or at lest he thought he did, and he could never in a million years believe she would do something like this.

"Maka killed my father. -sniff- SHE KILLED HIM! And in the name of dad I will use my new reaper powers TO AVENGE HIIIIIM!" Kid yelled flying off into the distance. The tears streaming of his face as he flew against the wind. The rest of the gang ran after him, all in search of Maka. Half looking for revenge, Half looking for answers.

Maka came into sight not too long into the chase and Black Star was the first to strike

"SPEED STAR!" Black Star ran up to Maka's side and as soon as he was there, he was on the ground, tackling Maka as she struggled to get up. He had jumped to the side knocking her over and Maka fell. She fell on the cold hard concrete that made Death City and it's ominous aura. Maka was fighting for her life, she struggled and cried for mercy wriggling under the ninja's grasp and crying her eyes out.

"DIE BITCH!" Black Star yelled using his blade to cut into Makas arm. Blood trickled onto the ground. A cold reminder that this was reality and this was really happening.

"NO STOOP I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE DON'T! BLACK STAR I'M BEGGING YOU!" Maka said in a snuffled voice that had shreiks so painfull and blood curdling it would put every horror movie on the planet to shame. The others came up to see Maka suffering. She was weak and had already gone through such a beating that any more fighting was a futile effort. Her only hope now was too beg for mercy and try to convince her friends she didn't commit such a crime. Soul heard his meisters pain and felt it through his soul. It was so bad that he was on the brink of tears as well. Cool guys don't cry but it wasn't cool to not cry at a time like this. With your partner in such destress and yourself in such distress. It wasn't just pain, fear, or insanity anymore. This time it was confusion, betrayal, and distrust. Along with the first three that could put quite a whopping dose of suffering in your blood. Not to mention the two were bouncing the emotions back and fourth to each other. Making it two-hundred times worse.

All Soul wanted to do was knock Black Star's stupid head off and run off with Maka. He would die too though...It was not good to get on Kid's bad side now that he was a full reaper. But he couldn't sit here and watch Maka die by the hands of his freinds. No he wouldn't. It was so un-cool it was like standing in hot lava. So Soul ran up to Black Star and pushed him aside as he scooped up Maka in his arms and charged off into the distance. Maka was in way too much pain too see what was happening but she knew she was being carried.

"Aw c'mon Soul! What the fuck are you doing!?" Black star yelled after he got up. But Soul was long gone and out of sight.

"Hahaha, so Soul is a traitor too huh? No match for a big star like me a anyway! Lets go guys!"

"Black Star wait" Kid said. He had calmed down a bit now, and was kind of touched by what happend.

"What do you mean Kid?"

"I don't believe Soul is a traitor. Think, if Tsubaki did something horrible and we were hunting her down. Then caused her that much pain that not only pulled at your heart strings but was resonated with you. Would you sit and watch your partner die in agony or would you help her?" Kid was referring to the connection vowed between a weapon and meister. The weapon always has to swear their life on the meisters protection. Sometimes that vow becomes so deep it's engraved in your soul. So to sit and watch your partner die without protecting them was more torture than hell could ever provide. Black Star sat their thinking of what he would do if something like this did happen to Tsubaki. Meanwhile Tsubaki was on the edge of her seat to hear Black Star's response. She knew he cared about her...at least a little right?

"I guess you're right...a god like me can't put his partner through that. It's unworthy" After hearing that answer Tsubaki felt relieved.

"I'll file a wanted report for Soul and Maka. We want them back alive." Kid said walking back to his mansion for a good nights rest. Everyone else want home with heads full of questions.

...

"Hey Kid!" Liz yelled from the bathroom while she was applying 234,980,123455 different creams to her face.

"What do you want Liz?" Kid yelled from his Bedroom.

"How's it feel being a full reaper!?"

"..."

"Well I mean your white lines connected n stuff so does it feel good to finally be symmetrical? "

"...It feels great Elizabeth"

"Now that doesn't sound very convincing. Can't you just enjoy life for once?"

"..." Patty had broken the silence when she had walked into the bathroom wearing a towel.

"Hey sis? Can I take a shower?"

"Sure patty hold on" Liz swished cold water over her face letting the face cream melt off her skin and leaving her complexion glowing. She dried her face off with a towel and walked out closing the door behind her.

Liz walked into Kid's bedroom to see if he was alright. He never used her full name so she needed to see what was up.

"Hey kid are you all right?" She said sitting next to kid on the king size bed slap in the middle of his room. Perfectly symmetrical of course.

".."

"C'mon you can talk to me. I think I know what's wrong anyway." She sighed.

"..."

"That's it! I came here to talk to you but obviously that's not going to happen. Good night" Liz said getting up to leave. "I miss my father..." Kid finally admitted with his head down. Liz had stopped in her tracks motion less.

"I miss him so much Liz. He's actually gone this time. Not coming back and...I really want him back" Kid was on the brink of tears again for the 4th time that day. And Liz felt like Crona for once not being able to deal with situations like this. She was emotionally attached to everything but she grew up learning that if you lost something. You lost it, and crying about it made you weak. She was able to push that instinct down once she was taken in by Kid and she had realized how much she cared about people. And how much she had attachments to them. If she lost Patty she wouldn't know what to do, same for Kid. But that was the thing. She had never lost someone before. At least not someone important. So she had no idea how to handle it.

"C'mon Kiddo don't cry" Liz tried to calm him down by sitting next to him and patting his shoulders. Now that Kid was a full reaper he was very close to the height of Liz, and just about as tall as Patti. Kid was so convinced it was his fault his father passed away that it was eating away at him from the inside out. At least he had a shoulder to cry on.

...

"Black Star please come sit down and eat." Tsubaki asked politely while sticking a piece of rice in her mouth.

"97, 98, 99, hnng...100! Yahoo!" Black Star was doing his late night push ups and had just finished his routine.

"Yum! I'm starving!" He said sitting at the tiny table and picking up a pair of chopsticks. A few minutes of eating went by when the question Tsubaki wanted to ask finally came out.

"Hey, do you think Maka actually killed Lord Death?" She said looking out the slide door window behind them trying hard to avoid eye contact. Black Star used the back of his hand to wipe his face then responded

"Maka is a no good two faced bitch. I never liked her to begin with really, taking my spotlight all the time. Calling me an annoying bastard instead of bowing to her god, not to mention she totally upstaged me in the fight with Ashura. I don't doubt she did it, that she-devil always has something up her sleeve." Tsubaki was speech less. Her meister had apparently hated her best friend. Sure Black Star and Maka had their fights in the past but it was never this serious. Or maybe Black Star was being really gullible and started only hating her given the circumstances.

No one fell asleep that night.


End file.
